Never No More
by Cateyes4
Summary: Amy and Matt love story, them finding each other.once again i wrote this a long time ago but hope you still want to read it


Never No More by Cateyes

"Look what do you want me to do?" Amy said crying her eyes out and yelling, "You're never around and you act like a different person all together!"

"Look your talking out of your ass Amy, nothing going on. And while we are on it what's going on with you, sure been spending a lot of time with Matt." Josh yelled back he put his hand up as if to hit her. As Amy put her arm up to protect herself he grab it too with his free hand.

"Don't you lay a hand on me!" she said getting out of his powerful grip. "I'm not taking it from you anymore. I gave you everything and I am sick of being put down by you!"

"Hit you? God your still on that look I said sorry all right. That is it I have had it. Do whatever you want I don't care any more." With that Josh got up and left.

**I Gave It All To You**

**With No Questions Asked**

**I Wanted A Future**

**Who Cares About My Past?**

**That First Argument**

**You Up And Left**

**I've Seen A Change In You**

**Words I Won't Accept**

**I Thought I Lost You**

**When You Twist Back My Arm**

**Cause The Man I Thought I Knew**

**Wouldn't Do Me No Harm**

**And That Ran Through My Mind, Over Again**

**I Promised Myself You Wouldn't Put Your Hands On Me Again**

**Never No More**

After Josh left Amy tried to go to sleep, she couldn't. She felt lost like a little girl. She didn't know where to go anymore. She loved Josh so much but felt like she should have more. She had been spending a lot of time with Matt not only because of work, but also because of that fact that when she was with him she felt whole and like she was important, she didn't get that with Josh. She pulled her pillow close to her and tried not to think about Josh.

**I Didn't Sleep That Night**

**I Held My Pillow Tight**

**Now Trust Me When I Say**

**You Have Been Told**

**I'm Telling You Never To Touch Me No More**

**Never No More**

Amy most have gotten to sleep because the next thing she knew was someone ringing her doorbell and the sun shinning in her eyes. She got off the couch and went to the door without thinking she open it and there was Josh.

"What do you want?" she asked letting bitter feelings in her heart come out in her voice.

"Look Amy can't we talk I feel bad about last night."

"Leave me alone Josh I said all I wanted to you last night."

"Come on Amy you know you don't mean that" with that Josh grab her arm, hard. "Why don't you just let me in and we can talk."

"Let the hell go of my arm." She said pushing him hard in the chest, making him loss his grip on her arm.

**I should've Left You**

**When You Called Me Out My Name**

**I Stooped To Your Level**

**Replied You The Same**

**No Here We Are Again**

**You At My Throat**

**Now I See The Same Old Change**

**That I Did Before**

**I Walk Away From You**

**At The Drop Of A Dime**

**So Often This Treatment**

**Is Way Out Of Line**

**And That Ran Through My Mind, Over And Over Again**

**Promised Myself You Won't Put Your Hand On Me Again**

**Never No More**

"Know what Josh, I am kinda sick of your games and of you, and you know what I know you feel the same so if you don't mind get the off my land and out of my life!" With that she closed the door in his face. Amy rested her back on the door as Josh yelled her name. _I am not going back to him; he is never going to hurt me like that again_ she told herself.

**You Know I Rather Give You Your Space**

**Cause I Just Don't Know **

**Where To Run, What To Say**

**Stay Out Your Way, Or Get In Your Face**

**I Just Know You Better Not Touch Me Again**

**Or I'll Walk Away **

**That Is One Game I Refuse To Play**

Amy grab her phone and punch in Matt's number. After the first ring Matt pick up. "Hello" he said in his deep southern voice.

"Umm Matt it's me." She said

"Me? Me who" he then laughed at his own joke "what's going on Amy?"

"Matt I had a fight with Josh last night and he walked out. I got up this morning and he was at the door. I can't take it anymore I told him to leave me alone but he will not leave can you please come and get me. I'm to scared to stay here right now." Amy asked knowing Matt would come and save her.

"Aimz I will be there in a few minutes you just hang in there k? And pack some of you cloths I feel better is you stayed here for a few days."

"Matt what would I do with out you?" She ask smiling to herself.

"It's nothing Red. Look I be there in a few k?"

"K bye for now." With that Amy put down the phone and went up to get her cloths. Matt most have floored it all the way there because he was there before she was done.

"You ready to go." He asked her taken her bag in one hand and her hand in his free one.

"Yeah I am." Amy told him. That night Amy had sweet dreams in the arms of her hero. She felt safe, happy, and most important of all loved in the arms of Matt Hardy.

**I Didn't Sleep That Night**

**I Held My Pillow Tight**

**Now Trust Me When I Say**

**You Have Been Told**

**I'm Telling You Never To Touch Me No More**

**Never No More**

_The song Never No More was by Aaliyah, may she rest in peace._


End file.
